


Derek Hale - Sith

by georgiesmith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek wants to save Stiles from the fate of the Jedi. All he has to do is open Stiles’ eyes to the possibilities of the Dark Side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale - Sith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Your Hands Bound (& Your Head Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662842) by [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar). 



Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
